Yomo x Kaneki x Uta drabbles
by mariforalltmnteterna
Summary: Pequenas histórias envolvendo o trio Yomoutakane. Vai ser leve pessoal, eu prometo.


Título: Yomo x Kaneki x Uta drabbles

Avisos: Yaoi, talvez ooc.

Classificação: G / K+ / Livre

Sumário: Pequenas histórias envolvendo o trio Yomoutakane. Vai ser leve pessoal, eu prometo.

Narrador P.O. V.

Drabble 1 – Ronco

"Kaneki adorava dormir entre seus amantes. Era muito confortável dormir embolado com aqueles Ghouls. Mas, nem tudo é perfeito. Havia algumas noites onde o Yomo roncava. E ele roncava alto. Mas, aí o Uta usava as kagunes para cutucar o parceiro e fazê-lo parar de roncar. Só que essa noite, a situação estava brava. Uta e Yomo estavam roncando também. Estava um inferno. O pobre Kaneki não consegue dormir. Não dá para acordar o Yomo. Ele dorme pesado. E o Uta detesta ser acordado no meio da noite. Kaneki pensou e pensou. E tomou uma solução drástica. Ele pegou o lençol e o travesseiro. E foi dormir no sofá da sala. É melhor dormir sozinho, mas em silêncio. Na manhã seguinte, o Uta e Yomo deram falta do Kaneki. Acharam o garoto dormindo na sala, na paz de Kami. O mais velho queria acordá-lo. Mas, Uta achou melhor deixar o jovem dormindo por mais uma hora. Mais tarde , quando Kaneki acordou , seus namorados perguntaram o motivo de ele ter dormido na sala. O mais novo respondeu:" Vocês dois não paravam de roncar."

Drabble 2 - Quando o trabalho é excessivo

"Uta era um artista requisitado. Sua fama como designer de máscaras era grande. Seus produtos tinham muita qualidade. O que lhe rendia muitos clientes. Tanto humanos e Ghouls. O mês mais agitado era Outubro. Era mês do Halloween. Muitos clientes humanos vinham à loja encomendar máscaras. Uta gosta de quando recebe mais clientes, pois ele ganha mais dinheiro. Só que esse mês, ele estava trabalhando até muito mais tarde do que devia Uta só abra a loja ás 13 horas, a fim de que ele possa dormir de manhã. Ultimamente, ele dormia até o meio-dia. Mas, não estava sendo suficiente. Uta estava estafado. Antes que ele se quebrasse de vez, Yomo e Kaneki o convenceram a parar por dois dias. E com uma parada total. Loja fechada e sem mexer nas máscaras. Uta teve que concordar. Ele realmente precisa descansar. O artista colocou o seguinte aviso na porta da loja:" Por motivos de saúde, eu ficarei dois dias descansando. Por favor, sejam pacientes com o prazo de entrega. "No primeiro dia de descanso, Uta dormiu o dia quase inteiro. Já segundo dia coincidiu com o dia de folga de seus amantes. Que lhe deram um tratamento bem especial. Kaneki, que já aprendeu como cozinhar carne humana, fritou uns bifes para os três comerem juntos. Yomo preparou o melhor café que pode. Uta recebeu uma massagem relaxante através das mãos carinhosas de seus dois amantes. Depois de um dia de carinhos e relaxamento, o designer se sentiu bem melhor para voltar ao trabalho. Mas, mesmo assim, ele avisou aos clientes que iria diminuir o ritmo para não se estressar. A maioria dos fregueses compreendeu. Mas, sempre tem um cliente idiota e incompreensivo. Esses poucos cancelaram os pedidos. Mas, isso não vai afetar o Uta. Até é melhor que esses idiotas vão embora, foi o que pensou o artista. "

Drabble 3 – Dia doente

"Se tem uma coisa que Kaneki odeia é ficar doente. Sua natureza meio-humana o faz com ele possa adoecer. Ele odeia ficar gripado. Mas, pior do que ficar doente, é quando seus amantes ficam preocupados com você. Kaneki fica ainda mais estressado. Ele não gosta de quando as pessoas se importam demais com ele. Kaneki tem baixa autoestima. Mesmo que ele tenha melhorado nos últimos tempos, ele ainda se sente inferior. Ken gostava de beber chá quando adoecia. Mas, agora, ele tem que se contentar com uma xícara de café fumegante. Kaneki passou o dia em casa, repousando. Quando anoiteceu, Yomo voltou para casa. Para variar, o mais velho fez uma série de perguntas. Que o mais jovem preferiu responder de forma lacônica. Kaneki não queria falar. Yomo entendeu a situação e calou-se. Mas, antes, ele levou Kaneki para o banheiro, a fim de que tomassem banho juntos. Depois, os dois foram dormir juntos. Mais tarde , quando Uta chegou do trabalho , ele viu os a dupla dormindo tão pacificamente que não teve coragem de acordá-los. O artista foi banho e logo depois foi deitar. Kaneki realmente não podia se queixar de frio. Porque ele estava com um lençol, um cobertor e dois Ghouls bem quentinhos ao redor dele. Como Ken estava com uma gripe humana, não havia risco de que seus amantes adoecessem. Na manhã seguinte, o jovem acordou melhor; embora não se sinta completamente seguro para voltar ao trabalho. Mais um dia e ele poderá voltar para a: Re. Ele tem certeza que Touka-chan será compreensiva com a situação. Mas, enquanto não volta melhor aproveitar o descanso. E os beijinhos extras."


End file.
